Invidious
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A short one shot slash where a desperate program overhears CLU and Rinzler's evening intimacy. Rated M for sexual content and angst. Please R&R, requests welcome.


**More slash has been requested; particularly a sequel to Tampering which will be my next submission after this. I have gotten a few requests for dominant interaction with CLU and Rinzler, so I wrote this small piece. I do not own any of these characters.**

Jarvis was becoming irritated with Rinzler. Anything CLU wanted the program could retrieve in the shortest amount of time possible. He was such a perfect prick and it made Jarvis irate. He had been chosen by CLU soon after Rinzler had been repurposed and those mere cycles between them were becoming an ulcer in the pit of his mind.

The worst part was, Rinzler was constantly called to CLU's quarters in the evenings.

Just the day before Jarvis was working on codes for a plan he was left out of as usual, typing and altering late into the evening. CLU was in his chamber down the hall, his activities private and quiet.

"_Rinzler_!" he thundered suddenly, the black guards at his door startled and shaken out of their trance. No sooner had he spoken the door to the main office glided open and the purring program entered stiffly, walking to CLU's chamber. The door slid, he disappeared, and it slid again.  
Jarvis stared down the hall in anticipation, the bottom of his stomach tightening with envy. The goddamn program was so precious to CLU, so efficient and eager. Any time it wasn't running an errand it was waiting in its chamber or trailing behind the Leader, making that fucking humming noise like a sector computer. God, the humming, like some sort of animal. If you got within feet of him you could hear it, alluring and erotic as it was. He never buzzed like that before CLU had repurposed him and the thought of some fetish made Jarvis red with anger.

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he rose from his desk, walking slowly across the dark glass floor to CLU's door. "Get out of here," he waved the guards away and they followed orders immediately, exiting through the main door. He waited a moment before he pressed her ear to the wall, holding his breath to listen.

What he heard provoked feelings of both arousal and aggravation. CLU was groaning and grunting in a pattern that made his insides twist. Rinzler got _whatever he wanted_...

As soon as Rinzler entered the room CLU had become aroused, memories of their past evenings together lifting into his thoughts. He didn't smile at the program but sat on the bed and waved for him to come closer. Rinzler closed their distance and stared down at his master, his chest humming softly.

"You know why I called you," CLU said quietly and barely smiled. He looked down at his own lap and began working at the waist of his suit, exposing himself to the program. Rinzler instantly lowered himself to his knees, his hands reaching for CLU's length. "No!" he denied him sharply and his voice was thick with anxiety. "Stand up." patiently Rinzler did so, his humming intensified. "Let me see you."

The program followed through as he was told, unfastening the armor of his stomach plate and exposing his lower abdomen. CLU's eyes trailed down Rinzler to his hardening erection and the glow in his eyes changed from calm interest to full excitement. One thing he had longed for on a daily basis lately was watching his repurposed program's growing arousal; the power he had over his body. He knew Rinzler was eager to please him in any way possible and this was becoming his favorite way by far.

"God," CLU murmured between his teeth, wetting his hand with lube from bedside table and grasping Rinzler loosely. The program purred at the touch, the jaw of its helmet pressed to its chest watching his superior in a trance. CLU stroked more firmly, feeling Rinzler becoming harder and with it his anxiety was building. He stood suddenly, his body inches from his subordinate, and he began touching himself with his free hand while staring at the program. Rinzler hummed loudly, the reverberation traveling up and down his body in waves so strong CLU could feel it. He wanted him.

CLU looped one arm around Rinzler's shoulders and tugged the program forward, letting their erections touch gently. Rinzler shook with pleasure and CLU groaned, working his hand to please both of them. The program lost control of his patience and pushed his length against CLU's, causing him to yell out with the stimulation.

"On the bed," he said sternly but did not grab or shove him. Rinzler followed directions without delay and was soon kneeling on all fours patiently, his backside angled towards his dominator. CLU wetter his hand again and slid his palm up and down himself, hissing at the contact. He approached Rinzler and slapped his backside roughly, laughing out loud. The program did not respond but waited in calm anticipation, the humming strong and constant.

"Do you want this?" CLU asked him at a normal volume as he kneeled on the bed behind him. Rinzler continued to rumble warmly. "I said do you want this?" he shouted, grabbing the program's backside with both hands sharply and pushing him forward into the mattress. Lifting himself back up, Rinzler nodded, his hand reaching to pleasure himself. "No," CLU denied him, moving to slap his hand but restraining himself. Rinzler returned to his position and let his head hang downwards, waiting.

CLU was entirely focused on the task at hand now, using the body that was so eager before him. He was used to how Rinzler felt; his heat, his rhythm, how he pushed back to meet his thrusts. As he reviewed all of this in his mind he felt his body throbbing. He wet his length with his hands and began groping at Rinzler's backside, his fingers prodding teasingly. Rinzler rumbled loudly, his helmet rested on the covers. "You like that?" CLU asked him as he gently slid his fingers in, tracing him. "God, you're sick." he slapped Rinzler's ass again and pulled his fingers out, folding them around the program's length. He draped his body over Rinzler's back and rested his chin on his shoulder, stroking up and down his subordinate's erection. The vibrating hum was overwhelmingly arousing and CLU closed his eyes as his breaths turned into desperate pants. Finally he could no longer control himself and he sat back on his knees, grabbing Rinzler by the hips.

This is what Jarvis was overhearing now; the frantic, passionate moans of a dominant program driving his way into the repurposed slave who begged for it. His blood boiled with a stinging feeling and realized this had happened more than once in the past - what had appeared to be meetings of progress and direction were simply smut. How many times had Jarvis subtly advanced on CLU, hinting at forbidden intimacy or even a touch? He had been denied over and over, rejected. _Rinzler _was his toy.

Jarvis leaned against the door in a crouched position, a part of him waiting eagerly for CLU's climactic yells, another part wanting to go back to the desk and pretend he had never overhead anything. Under CLU's lengthening moans he could make out Rinzler's humming and it made his skin crawl. Goddamn program, fucking prick. He was getting up to leave when he heard CLU release a sighing whine, then a content groan and laugh. Jarvis closed his eyes and shuddered.

He walked across the room to his desk and sat down, roughly pressing buttons and moving codes. His envy had peaked and now all he felt was selfish shame.

"Jarvis!" CLU called from his chamber and the program felt his heart jump into his throat. He leapt to his superior's door and slid it open. CLU was sitting on the bed, fully clothed and collected. Rinzler was on his surface computer gazing at a map. CLU smiled at Jarvis briefly, then said, "Try scanning for Flynn's position again." he had seen his subordinate's pale face and clenched jaw but did not acknowledge them. He would never grant Jarvis that pleasure.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis nodded and turned on his heels. When he had reached his desk he sat down, shaking. He began typing codes into the surface computer and, enraged, punched though the screen.


End file.
